As Fortune Intended
by cyathula
Summary: I just rewatched Escaflowne yesterday, and the ending still makes me shake my head. Scouring ff hasn't come up with anything quite what I liked either so here's how I think it should have ended! I wrote it rather quickly, so it could use some polish.


**Please, if you don't want to know how the TV series of Escaflowne ends, click the back button now. If you know and/or don't care, excellent, keep reading.**

**I just re-watched Escaflowne after a few years and in the end I still shake my head at the ending. I wouldn't be sitting here at 5:30am if some kind subtitle-er came and re-wrote the subtitles for the LAST FEW LINES of the whole series. Hitomi told Van she loved Gaea and Fanelia... yet when she'll go back to Earth, she'll just stay there and grow old without Van in the flesh? No, no, this won't do. I'm sure a good majority of people who watched Escaflowne were unhappy with that confusing ending, yet I couldn't find a story that quite fit the vision I had for it. Perhaps this is what the makers of Escaflowne intended: a disconcerting ending that would force fans to dream, wish, and re-write a suitable future for Van and Hitomi.**

**

* * *

  
**

As Fortune Intended

Chapter 1: The Return

"What now, Van?"

Van stood up from the kneeling position he was in as he placed flowers on Folken's grave. Folken, his peace-loving brother who went through so much in the search for a war-less fate. Now, the world was at peace. Rebuilding had begun in Fanelia, and all the world was eager to help each other rebuild their war-torn countries. He turned around and smiled at Hitomi, and then headed for Escaflowne, which was kneeling in front of the Fanelian Royal Graves. He jumped atop a raised knee and reached his hand in the crimson heart of the Guymelef, closed his hand on the Energist, and brought it out. The crimson color of Escaflowne's strange liquid stone heart immediately turned to a dull stone color.

"Now, there will be no need for Escaflowne. Folken never intended for it to be used in war. Now it can remain a peaceful sentry and guardian for Fanelia."

Hitomi smiled. It was wonderful to see Van so calm, so happy. Bringing Folken back from the rubbles of Zaibach had been a nerve-wracking episode to go through, but in the end, Zaibach honored the fact that Folken be returned to his homeland. Weeks have past, dedicating their time to getting Folken's body back. But now... the question Hitomi had been trying to keep at bay had now resurfaced. What is she to do now?

"Van..." Hitomi started. Tears suddenly threatened and burned at the edge of her eyes. "I-I love Gaea. I love Fanelia... I want to see Fanelia rebuilt with you..."

Van closed his eyes, smiling wider as he jumped off of Escaflowne. Without hesitation, he brought Hitomi into a close hug. "Hitomi, as long as our hearts are connected, we will always be together."

Tears leaked out of her eyes. She tried hard not to let them fall, but what could she do?

"I will always be here for you, Hitomi."

She brushed away her tears and took a deep breath. "What if I never... Van, what if I can't come back? Calling forth the beacon between worlds has never been fully understood... I—"

"Hitomi, you taught me that if we wish hard for what we want, it will happen. You have to go back and finish this high school that is so important to you."

This time, Hitomi managed a smile. "I will, Van. I will finish and I will study hard for you and for Fanelia." She took the pendant from her neck and held it out to Van. "I want you to have this, Van."

"Then I want you to have this, Hitomi," Van replied as he held out the Energist that had powered Escaflowne for so long. Hitomi took it in her hand and held it close to her heart. It was warm to the touch, as if heated by a life force within.

"Are you ready?" Van asked, squeezing his eyes shut. She nodded, burying her face against his neck. He held Hitomi's necklace up high and pulled Hitomi close to him.

"I love you, Hitomi."

"I love you too, Van..."

A great pillar of light descended upon them, engulfing the pair in blinding white. Hitomi began to float away, her tears drawn away by the gravity toward Earth. Her hands still held onto Van's, and now she could see that he had tears in his eyes as well. A sudden crazed thought crossed her mind about gripping Van tighter and pulling him with her back to Earth. But at the last second, she soften her grip and let his hand go. He was the King of Fanelia and his people needed him more than ever. She wasn't going to just kidnap the king for her own selfish reasons... "I will always love you, Van..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two students sat on the bleachers facing an empty track. The sun had just set and the autumn breeze was cool against their faces. Amano had his hands around Yukari's shoulders as her head lay against his shoulder.

Ever since Hitomi disappeared sixty-five days ago, Amano and Yukari would meet at the place she disappeared and wait together. Not soon after, 'waiting for Hitomi' had more than just that meaning, and the two met everyday.

Yukari had felt like such a jerk at first. She knew how Hitomi felt about Amano. She even saw how Amano looked like he was about to kiss Hitomi ever since she awoke from her strange fainting spell during practice. But... after she woke up, Hitomi seemed so different and preoccupied. It was as if a different personality had overtaken her. Nothing was still more shocking than after Hitomi had hugged her and told her she was so sorry that she had to go see 'him'. She naturally thought she was talking about Amano, but why would she be sorry? It wasn't until the beam of light came down that apparently, 'him', was an angel that took her away in his arms.

Hitomi knew that angel was coming. But then... she had dreams where it seemed Hitomi _didn't_ know, and instead a boy and huge _dragon_ had appeared, chasing them up the stairs to the local shrine. She had that dream more than once. When she told Amano about it, he said he had had the same dreams as well. But, what they both saw together, was that there was no dragon, and while the boy did appear, he had wings and they both seemed to know each other quite well.

It didn't matter. Hitomi will come back. Yukari knew it. They had gone and visited Hitomi's mother, and even she didn't seem terribly concerned. It seemed unexplained disappearances ran in the family... at least where Hitomi's grandmother was concerned. All the same, the police were alerted about this sudden disappearance, but there really wasn't much they could do but keep watch. Yukari and Amano agreed there was no point telling them about what they actually saw, just that they last saw her at the track.

And now the stars were coming out. The wind seemed to pick up a bit and Amano held her tighter.

A beam of bright, white light shot down from the dusky night sky. Within seconds, Hitomi materialized. Yukari caught the sadness that was on her face right before Hitomi saw them.

"Hitomi!!"

"Yukari! Amano-sempai! Why are you here?"

"WHY?" Yukari cried, grabbing Hitomi in a headlock. "We've waited for you here everyday since you've disappeared at this exact spot for something like two months! Why!!"

"Kanzaki," Amano said quietly. "I'm glad you came back safely."

"I'm sorry, I've worried you two so much..."

"Oh, Hitomi, where did you go?? Who was that angel we saw?"

Immediately, Yukari wondered if she said something wrong, because Hitomi's face had turned slightly pale.

"You saw an angel?"

"Remember? You were running on the track when that beam of light came and an angel took you away," Amano said.

"I nearly thought you died and went to heaven! But I knew you'd come back!" Yukari cried, holding onto her friend's arm and dragging her away. "Come on, you look so pale, let's go for some late-night snacks!"

Amano never took his eyes from Hitomi, who still looked thoughtful, as they walked away from the tracks.

"Yes, I remember. How long have I been gone again?"

"Sixty-five days! No more, no less!"

"I see..."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, Kanzaki."

Hitomi looked up at Amano, still resisting the urge to shake her head and remind herself he wasn't Allen. "I went to a place called Gaea, where I could see Earth floating in the same sky as the moon..."

* * *

**I wrote this rather quickly so it's somewhat of a draft quality. Let me know if you have any comments or suggestions! I have half a mind to continue this and at least send Hitomi back to Gaea... So, what do you think? Review!  
**


End file.
